


hold on to the feeling

by helsinkibaby



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, definite spoilers for the finale, post series one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Claire visits Luke in Seagate





	

When Claire makes the long trek down to Georgia to see him, it's in spite of the fact that Luke has told her on more than one occasion that she doesn't have to. He stops short of telling her that he doesn't want to see her, because that would be a lie. He does want to see her, always wants to see her and in fact he'd really like to see more of her than the view through the plexiglass window affords him. 

Claire, however, is and always will be a stubborn woman and when he sees the way her eyes dance when she sees him, sees how her lips curve in a smile, he thanks God for that. 

He thanks God for her too, but he doesn't tell her that. 

Instead they talk about how he's doing, how she's doing. She tells him about her lawyer friend who's on the case and he snorts when he hears the name. "Foggy? What in hell kind of name is that?" 

Claire's fingers tighten on the phone receiver. "The kind that's going to get you out of here," she tells him and he's not going to argue with that. 

Much. 

"If he doesn't-" he begins but Claire doesn't let him finish that thought, instead cuts to the end of his next one.

"Please don't start with any of that selfless you don't have to wait for me bullshit." It's accompanied by a shake of the head and a roll of her eyes and he smiles. He's missed that look. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. And I'm not going anywhere either." 

"That makes two of us." It's a weak joke and it gets the death stare it deserves. He's missed that too and that might just be the moment that he realises just how deep he's in. 

"You're going to get out of here," she tells him. One finger reaches up to the plexiglass, traces a path down like she's running a finger down his cheek. "And we're going to have that coffee." The last word is said with a twist of her lips and a lilt to her voice and he wants her with a hunger that's powerful. It takes all his willpower and self control not to stand up, rip the divide between them away with his bare hands, so much so that he almost misses her next words. "Don't stop believing that." 

He lifts his hand, places his palm on the glass. Behind him, he hears a guard shift. Behind Claire, he sees the guard tense, sees him put his hand on his sidearm. Luke doesn't react, just looks into Claire's warm brown eyes as she places her palm up to his. "Yes, ma'am," he says and, corny or not, he's never meant anything more.


End file.
